


People change

by orphan_account



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael is left in charge of the Crashdown and ends up needing a little help when he cuts himself accidently.





	People change

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Kyle and Micheal becoming good friends I could expand on this further but have other stories to work on first but if you'd like to see more just let me know hope you enjoy!

Michael was cooking at the Crashdown diner. Max and Liz were away on their honeymoon and Liz had trusted Michael to keep watch over things while they were gone. For all they've been through Liz and Michael had grown to be close friends and once Liz found out he could cook she asked him to take over until she was back. He heard someone come in and poked his head out to greet them seeing Kyle.

"Oh, hey Valenti. Figure out what you wanna order I'll be out in a minute."

Kyle nodded and picked up a menu he'd already known what he wanted but Michael was busy anyways. He'd barely glanced at the menu before he heard a shout from the kitchen.

"Oh fuck!"

Kyle jumped up and ran to where Michael was to seeing him holding his hand over the sink it looked like it was bleeding pretty badly and when Kyle saw a knife dropped near by he could figure out what happened. He reached out to try to take a better look but Michael jerked away.

"It's fine go back out there I'll get this cleaned up and be out in a minute."

Kyle rolled his eyes. 

"Look Guerin, Max isn't here to heal anything and that cut looks pretty deep. Liz will be disappointed if the man she left in charge wasn't able to handle a few simple orders now and then because he cut his hand and let it get infected. Now let me see and shut up I know what I'm doing so just let me do it."

Michael scowled and for a minute Kyle thought he was gonna try to kick him out again but instead he dropped his head with a sigh and held his hand out to Kyle. Kyle couldn't quite hide his smirk as he looked over at Michael's hand.

"This is really deep Guerin. You're lucky I was here when it happened no way you could have handled this on your own."

"If you wanted me to have your number Valenti all you had to do is say so."

Kyle shook his head but let out a small laugh.

"I have an emergency kit in my car. You need stitches. I'll be right back."

Michael grabbed him before he could leave and nodded toward the counter behind them.

"Drop those plates off to the customers first would you? They been waiting a bit."

Kyle nodded and grabbed the plates and left. Michael rested his head against the counter and closed his eyes. He supposed it had been a good thing Kyle had shown up when he had. Michael wasn't big on asking for help but Kyle was right, Liz had trusted him enough to let him run things and he needed to be able to keep doing that. Kyle had come back kit in hand and pulled up a couple chairs for them so he could start closing the gash on Michael's hand. He pulled out a couple cotton balls and a small bottle with clear liquid first and looked at Michael.

"I'll have to clean it first. This is going to sting some."

Michael held his hand out and as soon as the Kyle started cleaning the wound he hissed in pain and pulled his hand back involuntary but Kyle grip on his wrist held strong and he glanced at Michael briefly before continuing.

"What's your favorite color?"

Michael furrowed his brow at the question but bit back his initial sarcastic response. Kyle just wanted to help and they really didn't know each other that well so instead Michael decided to be honest.

" I like purple. It's a nice color for any gender and it just kind of realaxes me."

He nodded and gave Micheal a small smile.

"Me too... I'm sorry by the way. I understand why you hate me I do. But I've changed since highschool."

Michael was shaking his head before Kyle finished talking.

"I don't hate you Valenti. I just don't know you. Yeah highschool was your year to shine as king of the assholes but like you say you've changed hell we all have and I just don't know who you are anymore now... I'm sorry for making you think i hate you though."

Kyle looked up from Michael's hand in surprise.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you apologize for anything."

They both laughed a little and then Kyle was cutting thread and placing a clear bandaid over Michael's hand before standing and stepping back. Michael looked at his hand then back at Kyle.

"Done already? I hadn't even noticed. Was too busy talking to you."

"That was the plan. Little doctor trick. If you keep your mind off of what's really going on with the wound makes things easier."

Michael nodded and Kyle went to leave but Micheal stopped him. He bit his lip a little before deciding to just say what he wanted to say.

"Thank you Valenti. Really. Look.. this was kind of nice minus the reason you came back here anyways... Would you want to maybe.. I don't know just hang out sometimes?"

Kyle smiled and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder giving it a quick squeeze.

"Yeah I'd like that a lot Guerin. I'm off tomorrow if you want to do something then."

Michael nodded in agreement and went back to work when Kyle left. He had a feeling this was going to be the start of an interesting friendship.


End file.
